


There's only one bed

by Vlamelot



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cold Weather, Cute, Ealdor, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Prince Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Protective Arthur, Protective Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Protective Hunith, Sad Merlin (Merlin), Short, Short & Sweet, Soft Arthur
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:21:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22892422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vlamelot/pseuds/Vlamelot
Summary: It was time to get some sleep. Hunith had cleaned both her and Merlins bed. Even though Huniths bed was actually a pile of pillows, and not really a bed.“Merlin, there’s only one bed?!”“Yeah, you can sleep in it Arthur.” Merlin said.“You sleep in mine, Merlin.” Hunith told Merlin.“No mother, I’ll be fine. Sleep in your own bed.” He said. Arthur was already asleep in his, and so Merlin would sleep on the floor....
Relationships: Hunith & Merlin (Merlin), Merlin & Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 261





	There's only one bed

**Author's Note:**

  * For [YellingAtPlants](https://archiveofourown.org/users/YellingAtPlants/gifts).



> Thanks YellingAtPlants for giving me a prompt to inspire me. I hope everyone likes it as much as i do :)

Merlin had spent his whole evening in Arthurs chambers, only to make sure all tasks of tomorrow were done by night.   
"Why are you doing this right now Merlin? Go to sleep!"   
"I can't, I won’t be here tomorrow. I have an important arrant to run for Gaius. He can’t do it, so I have to go." His voice was a little sad and Arthur noticed, but didn’t reply.   
When Merlin was done, he went to his own room. He couldn’t sleep. Going to the forest of Engerd wasn't safe, therefore Merlin was quite nervous...

-

The next morning Gaius had made Merlin a bag full of food to travel with. His blanket and other stuff he needs for the journey were ready too.   
“Make a stop by your mother Merlin. Stay there for at least a night to rest, okay?”  
“I will Gaius, thank you.” He grabbed his bags and hugged Gaius tight. Just when Merlin wanted to leave, there was a knock on the door.   
"Merlin?" It was Arthur. “Merlin!! Are you still here?” Merlin opened the door.   
“Yes, I am but I really have to go I can’t help you today and I-“ He was cut off,  
“Merlin I’m coming with you. Wherever you need to go I don’t care, I’m coming with you.”   
Merlin didn’t know what to say or do.   
“Well come on, don’t just stand there, let’s go!” Arthur walked away and Merlin walked behind him, a little confused. 

-

Once on their way, Merlin barely talked.   
“Are you alright Merlin? You haven’t said a word ever since we left Camelot.”  
He didn’t answer, lost in his thoughts of why Arthur would insist of coming with him and why he even cares about Merlin not talking. Merlin was leading, him and his horse in front and Arthur behind him. He tried to make Merlin talk, or at least make him reply at his questions. But he failed.   
“Merlin let’s take a short break.” Merlin didn’t reply but just stopped and got off his horse. He grabbed some food from his bag. It was just the usual bread he had with Gaius every day. Arthur looked at the struggling Merlin who didn’t get the bread into pieces. The bread was a little dry and got hard.   
“Here, have this.” Arthur offered his own bread, that was from the royal kitchen. But Merlin ignored him and still tried to break the bread.   
“Merlin, take this…” Merlin still ignored him and had tears in his eyes from struggling.  
“Please tell me what’s wrong?” Arthurs voice was soft, calm.   
“Nothing!” He shouted, with tears in his eyes and without looking up. He threw the bread in his bag and walked away. Arthur decided it was best to leave him alone for now. 

-

An hour later they were on their way again. On their way to Hunith, Merlins mother. It would take only 2 hours to get there. Arthur didn’t talk to Merlin the rest of their journey, just because Merlin didn’t seem to be in the mood. After 4,5 years of having Merlin as his servant, he knew when something was wrong. With the fact of not talking to anyone for at least the next 2 hours, his thoughts were running wild. He thought about all the times Merlin was there for him, but he never really was there for Merlin. He thought about how clumsy Merlin is, and how it secretly makes him smile. He thought about all the times Merlin did all his chores, even though there was something wrong or had a day off. Merlin asked for a day off at least 3 times a week, but never really took them. He was always there with Arthur, its been like that since he first stepped foot in Camelot. 

“Arthur?” his thoughts were cut off by Merlin who said his second word since they left.   
“Yes Merlin, what is it?” His voice was even softer and sweeter than before.  
“What way is shorter to Ealdor?” They were at the point where they had 3 choices of ways to get to Ealdor.   
“Definitely left, we probably have to face a lot of bandits when we go straight forward and when we go right, its just way longer.” Arthur told him. Without responding, Merlin went left and Arthur followed.

-

After 2 hours of traveling, 2 hours of thinking, they finally saw Ealdor. At the foot of the mountain was a small village, farmers lived there together for centuries. It was the place where Merlin was born, where Merlin grew up and where his mother still lived. They continued their journey; it would take around 20 minutes to get there. 

-

“Merlin!! Oh, my Merlin!” Hunith ran towards her son who jumped off his horse.  
“Mother!” He hugged her tight. Arthur had already settled the horses, which left Merlin confused since he was the one who always had to do that. But he didn’t complain and talked with his mom for a while.   
“Arthur, I’m so glad you came too! Welcome in Ealdor again.” She hugged Arthur and told them to rest a bit. That night they had dinner, Hunith and Merlin made it together.   
“Let me do this.” Said Arthur when Merlin was about to clean up the table and the plates. And before Merlin could say something, Arthur was already doing it. 

-

It was time to get some sleep. Hunith had cleaned both her and Merlins bed. Even though Huniths bed was actually a pile of pillows, and not really a bed.  
“Merlin, there’s only one bed?!”   
“Yeah, you can sleep in it Arthur.” Merlin said.   
“You sleep in mine, Merlin.” Hunith told Merlin.   
“No mother, I’ll be fine. Sleep in your own bed.” He said. Arthur was already asleep in his, and so Merlin would sleep on the floor. 

-

The next day after breakfast they would go to a small village in the middle of the forest of Engerd. It wasn’t a safe place. Lots of bandits and murderers live in that forest, going alone seemed like a stupid idea after all. That thought made Merlin realize he was grateful that Arthur insisted to go with him. The bad thing was, he wouldn’t be able to use his magic now if they get attacked. 

-

After 3 attacks, getting the special plant for Gaius and 2 stops, they finally arrived back in Ealdor. They were away for a whole day, and Hunith already got worried.   
“Merlin, Arthur are you alright? You’ve been gone for so long I was worried something might happen to you both!”   
“We’re alright mother. Just tired.” And Merlin walked inside without even giving a hug.   
“We were attacked so I’m glad I was there to protect him.” He said to Hunith.   
“I know, you’re good for him. He cares about you a great deal, its nice to see you care about him too. He’d do anything as long as he knows you’re safe and comfortable.”  
“I’ll always protect him, try not to worry too much, okay?” Arthur didn’t know he would ever say such things about Merlin, but he did.   
“You know he loves you right?” She pauses, maybe it wasn’t what she should say. “He has loved you for a year or two now… But I don’t think it’s up to me to say that, sorry.” She went inside. He thought about the conversation the whole evening. Merlin was outside, wandering around the little house. Arthur wondered if he had to go and ask him if he was fine, but he chose not to. Not much later he fell asleep. 

Later that night, when everyone slept, Arthur woke up. It was a cold night, he decided to search for a second blanket since one really wasn’t enough. When he got out of the small bed, he saw his servant sleeping on the floor. Shaking from the cold, but asleep. He couldn’t bare the sight of it.   
“Merlin?” he whispered. “Merlin wake up.” He shook the boy’s shoulder.   
“hm?” Merlin was half asleep when he answered with a hum.  
“Come with me, you’re freezing.” He said softly. Merlin barely couldn’t stand up from the cold, it made Arthurs eyes fill with tears. He now understood what Hunith meant. Arthur bend down to pick Merlin up and carry him to the small bed. He hesitated but did what he had in mind. He laid down behind Merlin. The bed was too small for two people, but Arthur didn’t care.   
“What are you doing?” Merlin mumbled.  
“Shh, get some sleep.” Arthur pulled Merlin against him, his arm around the boy. After a while Merlin stopped shivering and fell asleep. Not much later Arthur drove off too. 

-

Hunith was the first one awake, it was still early. She almost fell over a pillow, Merlins pillow. She couldn’t believe Merlin slept on the floor this cold night. But when she passed the small bed, she saw the two sleeping peacefully in each other’s arms. Hunith smiled, took an extra blanked and covered them to make sure they are warm enough. She took her time to make breakfast since she won’t know when the two would wake up. Arthur was the first. He looked at Hunith and smiled softly. She walked towards him.  
“Are you warm enough?” she asked. It was not the thing Arthur thought she would say.  
“Yeah, yeah I think so…” he was a bit nervous. But Hunith just smiled. 

Merlin began to turn around, he was slowly waking up. Arthur could tell, he had spent nights awake when they were traveling together. He would watch Merlin, keeping him safe. And only now, right at this moment, he realized something. He (finally) realized he had loved Merlin for a long time. And if Merlin felt the same, like Hunith had told him, he should tell Merlin about his feelings. Merlin had fully turned around now, facing Arthur. He wasn’t awake yet, but Arthur could tell he was able to know what was going on. Arthurs arm was still around Merlins waist, holding him close. Hunith was now outside, to leave the two boys alone for a bit. And when merlin slowly opened his eyes a tiny bit, Arthur gently leaned in. Their lips touched. A slow, gentle kiss followed. 

It was Merlins first kiss and he couldn’t have wished for more than it to be with Arthur. He was surprised, and he didn’t understand but the feeling he got when Arthur kissed him felt amazing.   
“Arthur?” was all he could whisper when they broke the kiss.   
“Yes, Merlin?”  
“Why did you do that?”   
“Because….” He paused, he never really said it to anyone before. “Because I love you.”  
Merlin had not seen that coming. He smiled but didn’t know what to say.   
“Do you… Do you love me too?” He asked to fill up the silence. Merlins eyes filled up with tears, of happiness.   
“I already do for more than 2 years, dollophead.” He said giggling. This time it was Merlin who kissed Arthur. 

-

When Hunith came in, the two just cuddled. They stayed in bed cuddling and giving each other soft kisses. After 4 hours they finally went back to Camelot, where they both called in sick, but shared Arthurs bed to spend the rest of the day (and night) with each other. Something they both have waited a long time for.


End file.
